gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vinewood (3D Universe)
Vinewood is an affluent district in Los Santos, San Andreas featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is bordered by Mulholland to the north, Richman to the northwest, Market to the south and east, Temple to the east and Rodeo to the west. Character Vinewood is located in the north-central region of the city. The district is based on Hollywood, Los Angeles, although some of the counterparts of iconic Hollywood landmarks, like Blastin' Fools Records (Capitol Records Building) or the Cathay Theater (TCL Chinese Theatre), are actually located in the nearby districts Market and Temple. Vinewood is one of the least populated areas in the urban areas of Los Santos, but also one of the most affluent, along with Mulholland, Richman and Rodeo. The district is home to the movie and television studios of the city. Typically, the player can find more high-class vehicles and sports cars being driven around in this area. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The cemetery in Vinewood is featured a few times throughout the game. It first appears in the mission Sweet & Kendl, when Sweet, Kendl and Carl Johnson are all mourning the death of their mother Beverly with family friends Big Smoke and Ryder. After Kendl leaves, the rest of the group are attacked by Ballas as they are about to leave. Big Smoke's Perennial is destroyed, prompting the gang to flee with BMX's and to head back to Grove Street. When Ballas attend the funeral of Little Weasel, Sweet devises a plan to sneak over the wall located at the back of the cemetery and kill Kane, another high ranking Balla, and his backup. The country club, located to the west of the district, makes a minor appearance during the mission Cut Throat Business; it appears as one of the shortcuts OG Loc uses to flee CJ and Madd Dogg. The final stage of the land race Freeway takes place in Vinewood as well. Places of Interest *InterGlobal Television *Richman Country Club *Vinewood Cemetery *Vinewood Movie Studios ( ) *Vinewood Tower ( Hotel) Businesses *Duval's Mobile Glass *Hobos *Lillians Appliance *Newstand *Pik N' Go Market *Power Video *Starland Camera Centre *Sumo Notable Residents *Jenna Forbes (possibly) *Chuck Schwartz Stationary Vehicles *Caddy - At the movie studios *Journey - At the movie studios *Sentinel - At the movie studios (only when wanted for export) Weapons *AK-47 - East block, at the movie hangars, behind the north-west one *Flowers - North block, in the cemetry *Nightstick - East block, at the movie hangars, in the reception building *Sawn-off Shotgun - East block, at the movie hangars, between the south-west ones *Sniper Rifle - South-west block, upstair of the InterGlobal Television studios Miscellaneous *One Police Bribe - West block, in the alley, north of the country club *One Unique Stunt Jump *One Gang Tag Gallery InterGlobalTelevision-GTASA-exterior.jpg|InterGlobal Television. RichmanCountryClub-GTASA.jpg|Richman Country Club. Trivia *The iconic Vinewood Sign is actually located in Mulholland, northeast of the district. *In the Chatterbox FM segment of the Liberty City Free Radio in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a caller mentions Vinewood for producing "heartwarming movies" and says that if Vinewood makes such movies, he is to "start killing people himself and blame it all on Vinewood." *Vinewood is where Lionel Starkweather, the main antagonists from Manhunt (another Rockstar game) made movies until his career was finished. Navigation de:Vinewood es:Vinewood pl:Vinewood pt:Vinewood Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos